voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Sur Bialfason
Sur Bialfason was a Norvanian Priest born in Drenan village called Haganes in 35 AE. Both of his parents were freakishly devoted to their religion, the Norvanian Doctrine. So from a young age, Sur was forcibly made devoted to the religion, and practice in all of its practices. He moved to Varrenholm in 75 AE, due to a severe conflict in his village forced everyone to flee. Life in Drena Sur lived the life of a typical boy with two religions freak parents. He attended all of their ceremonies, all of the gatherings, and all of the feasts. When he turned 18, he applied to become one of the priests in his village, hoping to one day become a priest in the Drenan capital, Norvegr. During his time learning to be a priest, he was taught healing tactics, as well as a few other useful skills. He was officially made a Norvanian Priest in 57 AE, and he worked as both a healer and a teacher for many years. However, in 75 AE, Sur's village was attacked by a Lurvanian raiding party, and everyone was forced to evacuate. Eventually, those fleeing made it to the coast, and managed to escape via boats. Those who survived landed in Krolesk, where they were redirected to Varrenholm, the only nation at the time that followed the same religion. Life in Varrenholm Sur was immediately made into one of the lead priests in Varrenholm, as only a few of the current priests had been priests longer than him. He served as a priest in the Temple of the Sacred Tree in Ulfarstradden until 87 AE, when he was moved to Myvatel to take the place of the Arch Priest on the island that had recently died. When he learned that a few of the islands northeast of Myvatel were believed to be somehow linked to the Norvanian legend of the End of Things, so he went to investigate. While exploring a cave underneath the ocean between the islands, he discovered what he described as "A Living Nether Portal," and ran away. When he told others about it, he was called mad, and thrown back to the Varren Mainland. When he tried to tell King Reginald Seigfried of it, he was again called mad. Sur refused to accept Reginalds denial however, and stood there for hours, lecturing Reginald about how the End of Things was upon us, and how they had to prepare. Reginald eventually decreed that he was completely mad, and was imprisoned to avoid him annoying others with his nonsense. Time after imrisonment Sur was released from the Varren prison in 92 AE, when he was proven not mad, since the living nether portal he had seen was discovered by others. However, he refused to remain in a nation that had falsely imprisoned him for 5 years, so he left. by the end of 92 AE, he had arrived in Krolesk, since it was the first place in New Voldrania that he had seen. He then worked odd jobs in Dawnguard, trying to amass the funds to defend himself from the approaching End of Things. Monitor Invasion When the Monitor Invasion started, Sur was hanging out at a bar in Dawnguard. As monitor agents stormed in and told everyone to stand down, Sur lashed out in rage at the incoming forces. He was quickly knocked out, but fell into a coma rather than unconsciousness. He was later found by some wandering vigilantes, including his "friend" Tym Vanir, and was taken with them onto a boat set for The Citadel. He died during the voyage, and his body was placed into a box and thrown out to sea. Category:New Voldranians Category:Old Worlders Category:Characters Category:Varren Category:Deceased